1 way in, 2 ways out
by Syper
Summary: When the Yu Yu gang is stuck in a cabin with only vague orders from Koenma to do something how will they get out? Will Kuwabara survive the sad truth movies aren't real? Will Hiei end up killing somebody? Find out!


1Hey. I'm back. I have now moved on to Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction. I'm a big fan of the "y" anime..Can you blame me?

Shalt's we begin?

Hiei knew he was going to die. He was stuck in the worst place to be. A place so horrible and vicious, even a demon of his strength could barely hold up with the immense pressure. Hiei...was stuck.....in a room full....of idiots.

"Man am I hungy!"yelled Yusuke Urameshi from the floor because he hadn't bothered to get up after his 16th impression of his death from starvation

"Yusuke please stop complaining," said Kuruma, trying his best to not sound exasperated. Seeing as they were stuck in a cold old shack in the middle of a frozen ice land and he was deafly annoyed, this was hard.

"What he's trying to say is, SHUT UP!" yelled Kazuma Kuwabara unhelpfully. .

Botan, sitting in the corner groaned. It sounded like the beginning of a fight if she'd ever heard one.

"Why don't you, idiot!" Yelled Yusuke straight back

"Jerk!"

"Loser!"

"Moron!"

"Jerk!"

"I already said that, you deeducated dope!"

"It's UNeducated!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Stupid."

This continued for almost 1 minute and 12 seconds but just then, Kurama started to have a meltdown.

" Both of you stop! Now!"

Kuwabara nor Yusuke had ever seen Kurama shout so they decided it was better to stop then before he got out his rose whip and they would both have to admit to being whooped but a boy with long hair.

"Now that we have cleared that up, Botan, is there anyway to contact Koenma?" Kurama asked trying to sound as if nothing has happened.

"I'm working on it," Botan replied not bothering to look up. She was typing furiously at the keyboard inside the case they used to contact Koenma.

( Author's Note: Ok, I don't know if you would consider that silver thing a real case but I'm not entirely sure how to define it so case is good enough. As for if there is a keyboard inside I don't recall but this story is entirely off the top of my head)

Kuawbara tipped-toed over to see just exactly how she was doing it. Peeking over her shoulder he read out loud, " Dear electronic diary: There really isn't anything to entertain myself except the thought of Kurama in his underwear"

"I am not typing that!" yelled Botan going pink in the face. " I'm trying to reconnect the direct line of communication between Koenma and us." ( I really don't know how they connect with Koenma so I just tried to make it sound complicated.)

Yusuke walked over to see who was right. He sighed when he saw Botan really was just searching through files to try to find some sort of link or whatever. He didn't know too much about computers.

They sat around for awhile. Kurama was trying his hardest not to shoot Kuwabara a mean glare.

Botan finally sighed and stood up. "It's not use. We can't connect to Koenma. The blizzard outside is probably messing it up."

Yusuke groaned loudly. " I don't even remember why were here!"

Everyone thought for a moment. Yusuke wasn't alone. No one really was certain why they had even got sent to this region. Koenma had been quite quick and short on the details. Something about finding some stone that belonged to his dad..or maybe some demon..none of them were sure. They all just sat there feeling rather helpless.

Suddenly Yusuke shot up from the floor so fast he knocked Kuwabara onto his side. "That's it!" Yusuke cried.

"You have an idea?" asked Botan excitedly.

Yusuke walked over to one of the walls. "I sure do," he said, grinning. Everyone else ( except maybe Hiei) sat on the edge of their seats with anticipation and excitement. When Yusuke raised his arm into a fist so confidently, Kuwabara almost forgot how to breathe. And then, Yusuke started to tap random bricks, pressing his ear against the wall. Botan fell off the old desk she had been sitting on and one of Kurama's feet slipped.

" That's your big plan to save us?" asked Hiei coldly raising an eyebrow.

" There's always a secret passage that's triggered by a brick in the movies," Yusuke said matter-o-factly.

"Yusuke, I hate to break it to you but, those movies aren't real," Kurama said.

Kuwabara made a strangled voice from the floor and fainted.

"What's his problem?" asked Hiei.

--------------- 1 minute and 12 seconds later ------------

Yusuke was still tapping on the walls.

"Yusuke, you are so hopeless," said Botan sighing and sitting the small bench in front of the fireplace. She leaned back absent-mindedly. Suddenly she fell backwards. Her left hand flew up and struck a brick.

"Ow! Itai!" she yelled.

"Smart move, Botan"Yusuke said, pulling her out from the soot. He looked up for a sudden and he dropped his mouth and Botan's arm.

"Yusuke! I was bad enough falling into soot but you don't have to be so mean,"Botan said from the floor since she had fallen back when Yusuke stopped helping her up. Yusuke grinned.

"Botan, you're finally good for something," Yusuke said not even looking at her.

"Wha-?" Botan began but she never got the chance to finish. She looked around and discovered that the brick she had hit had fallen down. Along with 23 other bricks ( Don't ask why she didn't hear them) revealing a small door that said across the top " Get out of this small, cold and dark cabin through this door."

"You can now explain the difference between the movies and reality, Kurama. Though I 'm not sure I'll believe you." Yusuke said.


End file.
